This disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatus for coupling wellbore tubulars with a threaded connection that can be radially expanded. More specifically, this disclosure relates to methods and apparatus for providing an expandable threaded connection with a metal-to-metal seal.
During hydrocarbon exploration, a wellbore typically traverses a number of zones within a subterranean formation. Wellbore casings are then formed in the wellbore by radially expanding and plastically deforming tubular members that are coupled to one another by threaded connections. Existing apparatus and methods for radially expanding and plastically deforming tubular members coupled to one another by threaded connections may not be suitable for all wellbore environments.
For example, many expandable threaded connections rely on elastomeric materials to provide a seal. Elastomeric seals may not be suitable for certain high temperature environments on when exposed to certain wellbore fluids. In conditions where elastomeric seals may not be desirable, it may be preferable to have a threaded connection that utilizes a metal-to-metal seal. A connection that utilizes a metal-to-metal seal forms a seal between two abutting surfaces of the threaded connections that contact with sufficient compressive force to form a seal between the surfaces.
Although there are many available examples of threaded connections that utilize metal-to-metal seals, those threaded connections that are also rated for radial expansion have not proven suitable for all applications. Thus, there is a continuing need in the art for methods and apparatus for providing an expandable threaded connection with a metal-to-metal seal.